Uraboku: Redone
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: What if Yuki was born as a girl once more and not a boy? She doesn't have any memories of anyone she knew in her past life, not even Luka. But will that stop her from falling in love with Luka all over again? Full summary inside. Follows anime/manga, but will have changes and different twists added in.
1. Episode 1: Time, Set in Motion

**Me:** Hey guys! I really like this anime so I decided to write about it. :)

I hope you guys like it. If not, then tell me why it's bad in your reviews.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Summary:** What if Yuki was born as a girl once more and not a boy? She doesn't have any memories of anyone she knew in her past life, not even Luka. But will that stop her from falling in love with Luka all over again? As time passes, she gains her powers and her memories back; both happy and painful ones. Painful memories she had wished away before she died in her past life.

This follows the anime storyline.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uraboku: Redone<strong>

**Episode 1: Time, Set in Motion**

_'The pain...it hurts.'_

_A sad women's voice drifted within the dark abyss._

_'Please free me from it...'_

_She called out, but no one was there. She slowly opened her eyes to a sea of darkness: full of thorns and red roses. The thorns were her chains and the roses were the blood of everyone she loved that had been shed. All their pain shrouded her. The thorns held her there, forever feeling the sorrow of others, never to escape its torture..._

_The women laid on a battlefield, within a man's grasp. He wore dark raiment that matched the eeriness of the field they sat on. His sword stood not far from him, stabbed into the ground._

_Moments ago, he had held that very sword that he used to kill many, for they had came to take the very person in his arms. He held her protectively within his arms. Her hair softly brushed against his arm as it blew in the cold air that surrounded them._

"_Hey...Luka," the women began to say. "Please be there for me at the end," she said as she held onto his shirt. "If I am destined to die, I want you to be the one who frees me..." He sat there listening to every word, already knowing what she's going to ask him to do. "Be the one to kill me," she told him._

"_I'd never do anything to hurt you..." he replied. She looked up at him as he reached to grasp his sword. He took it out from ground and got up, his clothes blew in the wind. "...But that's all hypothetical. I will protect you," he said looking at her form on the ground._

_She looked up at him from where she sat. He began to walk away, "Wait!" she shouted, her eyes staring at him pleadingly._

_The sun appeared from behind the clouds and incased her in a circle of light. The man held up his sword letting the sunlight glisten off the black metal of his weapon. He slightly turned his head, "I will not betray you," he stated._

_She stretched out her hand, "Luka!" she screamed while trying to reach him._

A girl woke up. She saw her arm stretched out in front of her; she stared at it confused. She sat up, completely ignoring the alarm clock that had gone off a few minutes ago. There was a sliver of light seeping through the shut curtains, signaling it was morning. Soft tweets from birds outside the window could be heard within the room.

She stayed at Asahi Orphanage, with many other kids that were much younger than her. She was already in high school, while the other kids weren't even in school yet. She has been at the orphanage since she was a baby, so she doesn't really remember what her parents looked like- if she ever saw them in the first place- but even with that, she was happy to be with everyone in the orphanage. They were like her new family.

After a few minutes, she got up and turned off her alarm. She opened her curtains, letting the morning sun drown her room with sunlight. She took her pajamas off and changed into her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had an hourglass figure that made her look good in any clothes, and had long silky brown hair that reached down to her knees. People always told her she was beautiful, but to her she was like everyone else, just another person in the world–nothing special at all.

After she was down with changing and doing all her bathroom stuff, she sat on her bed, thinking. 'Recently, I've been having strange dreams...but I can't remember any of them after I wake up,' she thought. After staying for a few more minutes, she got up and headed outside.

The wind rustled the foliage of the trees, making the sunlight dapple spots on the ground. She stopped and looked up at the branches and continued her thoughts from before, 'Yet I get the feeling they're very important and that I shouldn't forget them.'

"Yuki!" someone had called her. She turned her head to the source of the voice. She looked toward the front of the orphanage, where she saw a familiar person standing there.

"Kanata-san," she said. She saw him raise his hand and wave at her. Yuki made her way towards him. "Good morning!" she greeted.

"Good morning," he greeted back.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked him.

He took out a package, it said _Books: Wild Frogs_ on it, "I thought I'd give you this, before I head in to the university." He held out the package for her to take. "Weren't you looking for a picture book?" he asked.

"Yes! Thank you!" She took the package, with the so called picture book inside. "I'll read this to everyone tonight. I'm sure they'll be overjoyed," she said, while giving him a warm smile.

Their meeting was interrupted when she heard her name again. "Yuki-chan, good morning!" a young girl's voice called. Yuki turned in the direction of the voice. She saw four kids standing at the window, three girls and one boy. The girl that had called her was waving her arm, with the other kids stand next to her.

The boy had noticed the person next to Yuki, "Oh Kanata-nii, good morning!" he greeted.

"You're early today!" another girl said.

Yuki was glad everyone was awake. She could share the good news with them. She held up the book, "Kanata-san brought you all a new picture book."

As expected they cried out in joy, "Awesome!" the boy shouted.

"Can you read it with us later?" one of the girls asked.

"I'll read it after school, okay?" Yuki replied back.

"Hurray!" all the kids cheered. Seeing all of them happy brought a smile to Yuki's face. She loved seeing people happy and full of joy. When they were happy, she was happy.

"I love you, Yuki-chan!" one of the girls said, running around in joy.

Yuki noticed this, "Don't run; you might get hurt!" she called to the girl. Kanata stood there with a smile on his face as he watched Yuki handle the kids. They've been together for so long, ever since he and Yuki were kids. It's good to see them all happy.

"Oh yeah," she said as if she remembered something, "I have to see someone, we'll talk later, ok Kanata-san." She gave him a smile.

He smiled back. "Ok," he replied.

She began walking away, toward her Martial Arts teacher's office. Once she got there she knocked on the door. After waiting a little while, she opened the door; peering inside, she saw her sensei polishing some awards on the wall. He noticed someone had entered the room; he stopped what he was doing and looked at the person that stood at the door. Once he had saw who it was, he gave a warm welcoming smile, signaling for her to come in. She walked in and closed the door behind her. He placed the rag down on his desk and sat in his office chair. Yuki walked to the front of his desk.

He began to talk, "That was a close match the other day." He was talking about the Martial Arts match she had competed in. She only got third place, but that still made her happy. The trophy stood on a wooden table next to his desk. There was a red and white ribbon on it that said "Third Place – Sakurai Yuki" on it.

"It was, but thank you. I did so well due to all your great coaching," she replied giving him a smile.

He knew she was naturally kind, but it felt good to be praised on his coaching. He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry I made you participate in my hobby after work."

"Not at all."

He gave a chuckle. 'She really is kind' he thought. "So, was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she took out the package with the book and put it on the desk. "Here, Kanata-san brought this for everyone."

"Oh. He's here?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled at the news. "I wish he would come see me sometime."

"I think he had to call his boss. He's outside right now. He seems to be doing well."

"By the way, Yuki..."

"Yes?"

"I heard you're looking for a place to live." He looked sad after he said that. Yuki can feel other's emotions, so she noticed the sudden change, but she replied anyway.

"Yes, I am."

He turned toward a picture on the wall. "There's no need to hurry," he replied while looking at the picture of the orphanage, from when Yuki was a kid. Everyone was wearing jackets and scarfs, showing it must have been cold when they took the picture. It showed other kids that weren't at the orphanage now, and little Yuki gripping onto a young Kanata's shirt. Yuki looked at it and felt nostalgic.

She was brought out of her thoughts when he kept talking. "You don't need to find one right now," he continued. "There's still time until graduation. This is your home," he reminded her with a smile.

She smiled back, knowing why he was saying this; he didn't want her to leave so soon, "Thank you," she bowed, her hair falling to her sides. "I'll take the time to think over it," she said and left the room. She began walking down the halls of the orphanage, when one of the ladies that took care of the kids called out to her.

Yuki turned around. "Yuki-chan, could you get the newspaper?" she asked, "I forgot all about it."

"Sure," Yuki said instantly.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan," she said and went back to doing whatever she was doing.

Yuki turned again toward the direction of the mailbox at the front. Once she made it there, she opened the back of the box and took out the newspaper. A letter was brushed out of the box when she grabbed the newspaper, and fell on the ground. She was shocked when she saw it. This didn't go unnoticed by Kanata that stood under the tree at the front. He had seen her reaction to the fallen letter.

She picked it up and put it into her pocket. She walked relatively fast to the lady that had sent her to fetch the newspaper. Yuki passed her in the hall and handed her the newspaper she requested and made her way to her room. She sat at her desk and opened the letter. As she had expected, it said the same thing as the other letter she had received. In cut out letters from magazines it said, _Sakurai Yuki, Die! _She didn't understand who would send such a thing, or what she had done to make them feel this way towards her. She opened her desk drawer to reveal another folded letter.

'This is the second letter,' she thought. The other one she had received was found in her shoe box at school. She felt a bit down, 'Maybe no one needs me after all...' Yuki always wondered why she was born. What was her purpose in life? She remember a time back from when she was little; she and her teacher sat on a bench and he told her how he had found her as a baby crying by the orphanage gate. Nothing was left, but a note with her name on it. No one knew who she truly was. She had asked if her parents had not needed her, that's why they gave her up. And the same question remained in her head ever since.

'I just want someone to tell me why I was born...why I'm here...' she thought while looking at the clouds through her window. She was taken out of her trance when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly shoved the note into her drawer and slammed it shut. She wasn't going to let anyone see those notes. "Y-Yes?" she said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Yuki, want to keep me company and walk with me?" It was Kanata-san.

"I'll be right there," she walked towards the door and saw him waiting for her.

They went out of the orphanage and walked along the sidewalk. The gently breeze blew their hair softly. Her hair looked beautiful: so light, it flowed with the wind, and the sun shined off them making her glow. It looked like strands of gold flowing in the wind. Everyone they passed stared at her in amazement. She looked like a long lost princess from a distant land.

"I'll ask an acquaintance about an apartment," he began to say, "could you stop by after class?" he asked.

"Sure," Yuki said, but she still felt a bit down about the letter she received.

Kanata turned to look at her; he noticed how she looked a bit sad. "Something on your mind?" he asked. She was surprised by the question. She looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face that seemed like he was trying to cheer her up. "You don't look well."

"Oh, it's nothing." She didn't want him to worry. She hated causing problems for others. "I probably just need to catch up on sleep." Yuki replied, trying to smile the best she could, so he wouldn't worry; but he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" he asked concerned.

"No, I've just been having a lot of dreams lately," she told him.

"Dreams?" he said a bit confused.

She continued, "But when I wake up, I can't remember them very well." He watched as she tilted her head to look at the sky. He had noticed the disappointed look in her eyes when she said that.

"It you need someone to talk to, I'll listen."

"Eh?" she turned towards him surprised. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You always try to handle things alone," he said, remembering when they were little and she always tried doing things herself, without wanting to cause other people trouble.

"All right. Thank you Kanata-san," she bowed. "I'll see you later." She ran off towards the direction of her school.

A few blocks away, two figures sat on a wall under a tree. "That's odd... It should be here soon," a young man with white hair, said. He took another acorn-shaped chocolate candy and popped it into his mouth.

"The Sparrow Express?" the young girl next to him asked.

"Un." He kept chewing, when he noticed a bird on a tree. He smiled, "She's close."

"She's cute, isn't she?" the girl said while looking at a picture of Yuki. The man turned to look at the picture. She really was cute. "Yuki-chan hasn't changed one bit."

The boy agreed, "That's true. She looks the same as her past life."

"Yup she's as cute as ever, her looks never falter," the girl said while rubbing the picture on her cheek with a smile on her face. She was interrupted when a man called out to them.

"Hey, you kids!" he yelled.

The white hair boy was the first to answer. "What do you want, old man?"

He had a frown on his face from being call an "old man," but he continued talking, "Everyone else is lining up. Follow the rules!" he said to the two. But the boy just gave him a bored look.

Three other guys, standing near by, heard what the man said. "Heh! Rules, huh?" they said mockingly, kicking the old man in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. "Get out of here, moron!" they said, still kicking him. "You got ten seconds to get up or you lose. It's in the rules old man." The boys kept abusing the person, but everyone in line looked away as if nothing was going on. None of them bothered to help the poor defenseless man on the ground. "You've got to follow the rules. You're an adult," they said and laughed.

The girl sitting under the tree, looked at the group of boys with disgust, she couldn't take it anymore. "I'll be right back," she said to her partner.

The boy saw what she was going to do, "Wait, Toko-chan." The girl turned to look at her partner.

"You've got to give those kids an earful before they'll listen!" she said, trying to reason with him.

"I'll do it, then," he offered.

"Please stop!" someone had shouted, before he could get up. The girl, Toko-chan, was surprised to hear that voice. It was soft and calm, like she had heard so many times before. They both turn to look at the source of the voice and sure enough it belonged to Yuki.

Yuki was heading to school, when she had seen what was going on. She saw that no one was helping the poor man, but she wasn't going to be like them and just watch those boys torture the old man. She felt other's emotions when she touched them, but just by looking at the pain in the old man's face, she knew how he felt and it sickened her.

Everyone turn to the beauty that had interrupted the event taking place. She began to speak, "If you don't stop, he'll die."

One of the teenagers walked over to her. "Who do you think you are?" the teenager asked her. He grabbed her shoulder and got a good look at her. "Hey, you're kind of cute. Fights are not for ladies, so maybe after I'm done with this old man, we can go out and have some fun," he said trying to charm her with his "good" looks.

Yuki gave him an evil eye. How dare he treat her like a helpless girl. She grabbed his arm that he had placed on her shoulder, and tugged him forward. She got out of the way and grabbed his other arm, tugging on it until it hurt. The teenager was on the ground in an instant, on his knees grunting in pain. Yuki held onto his arm, showing no signs of letting go.

Toko-chan watched the scene taking place. "Wonderful, Yuki-chan!" she cheered obviously happy to see the jerk being taught a lesson, by the very girl he was just trying hitting on, no less.

"Whoa." Toko's partner said surprised at Yuki's skill.

"L-Let go of me..." the teenager demanded, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm very sorry. It's a habit," Yuki said, but still didn't let go. Since she's in Martial Arts, it really did become a habit. Whenever she's in danger or felt threatened, she naturally used self-defense.

"Shut up! Let me go, already!" the teenager yelled becoming very angry. Yuki suddenly paused. She felt something coming from him. She saw a dark aura shrouding his form. Her powers were activating. She heard his thoughts, _'I'll never forgive my good-for-nothing father.'_ She saw his past; his dad had ran away with some other women._ 'He betrayed us, his family.'_ The teenager stood with his mom and sister, watching there father and husband leave them. _'I will never forgive him!'_ the boy thought with hate.

Yuki let go of the teenager and grabbed her head. 'It's happening again...' she thought still holding her head, which was now throbbing with pain. What was going on? Every time she touched someone, she always has these visions and she always feels weak afterwards. She knew she was good at sensing others emotions, but this was too much.

"You punk!" she heard the teenager, who's past she had just seen, shout. "You think you're so tough." He got closer with his two other buddies right behind him. He lifted his fist, looking like he was about to punch her, when a chocolate acorn hit him straight in the face, stopping him in his track. He looked down confused at the candy that had just struck him.

"How lame..." a girl's voice was heard. The group looked up to see two other teenagers in grey uniforms. One had a cell phone in her hand, while the other one had a bird on his shoulder and was eating a box of candy that looked exactly like the one that hit his face.

"Ready to give it a rest?" the boy said.

"I already called the cops," the girl said while waving her phone around emphasizing her point. Yuki looked curiously at the two. She turn back to the gang when she heard the teenager say "to leave" because the girl had call the cops on them. She watched as they ran away with their tails between their legs. 'What a bunch of losers,' she thought.

After they were gone, the boy turned to Toko. "You called the cops?" he asked.

The girl smiled, "Nope. I lied."

"Excuse me..." Yuki began. They turned to her. "Thank you very much!"

The girl just smiled, "You should be more careful." Yuki was surprised; she looked up at the stranger. "You're strong, but there were three of them. And lots of people don't understand others' pain," the stranger said scolding her, "I wish it weren't the case, but not everyone's a good Samaritan." When she said that many of the people that had witness the events looked down in shame.

Yuki was surprised at what she had just said. "All I could think about was saving him," she replied. The two teens looked at each other.

"You..." the girl began. Yuki looked up. Before she could get a good look of the girl, she was soon embraced in a hug. "...Are too kind for you own good!" the girl said while hugging her. Yuki looked surprised by her action. "But I prefer people who help others without self-regard, over those who ignore people's problems." Her partner just watched them, with a smile. He completely agreed with Toko-chan. She let go of the hug, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Eh?"

"See you around," the girl said.

"See you later, Yuki," the boy said. She was surprised at how they knew her name when they had just met.

"W-Wait!" Yuki called out, turning around to try to catch them, but they were gone. "How did they know my name?" she asked herself, before turning around and heading to school. Unbeknownst to her, a dark figure stood on top of a building, watching her every move. He had two earrings on his left ear and had dark silky locks that blew in the wind. He held his gaze on her form, until she made it to her school.

* * *

><p><strong>~At School~<strong>

"Sakurai-chan! Sakurai-chan!" a girl called to her. Yuki stopped walking and turned to the person.

"I heard you got in a fight with some delinquents," another girl said.

"You beat them up right?" asked the last girl.

"You're really great!"

Yuki was surprised at how fast the word traveled. "Oh, uh..." she was lost for words.

"Wow, you're both beautiful and strong!" the first girl said. "Did you know you've got even more fans after what you did? You already had a bunch of fans before because at how pretty you are, but now even more joined your club."

"N-no way..." Yuki was flustered. She never expected to have so many fans.

One of the girls giggled, "Look! She's turning red!"

"So cute!" another girl said.

Yuki couldn't take all this attention any more. "S-Sorry. I have got to go!" she began running away from the group of girls.

"Ah, Sakurai-chan!" one girl called to her.

"Hey, wait!" another called.

"She's too cute." Yuki heard one of them say.

She blushed and looked down embarrassed. 'Why does everyone say that? I'm just a normal high school girl like them.' She kept running until she was out of site of those girls, she turned the corner and saw her "friend" Uzuki-kun. He was gardening flowers on the side of the walkway.

She walked closer to him. "Uzuki-kun," she called out getting his attention. He saw her and stood up from his position. "Good morning," she greeted. She looked at the flowers; they looked very pretty in the morning light. "Are you taking care of these flowers, Uzuki-kun?" she asked still looking at the flowers. She smiled, "They are very beautiful."

He looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Yeah..."

Yuki turned back too look at him. She saw him turn his head, revealing a mark that was hidden before under his shirt collar. "Huh?" It looked different from other marks though... "Uzuki-kun... you've got a red mark on your neck." Yuki went to touch it, but once she did a dark aura came off the mark. Immediately, she began to have visions: a glass cup shattered as it hit the floor, the pieces littered the ground. Then she saw blood trailing down what was soon revealed was Uzuki-kun's face.

_"What are you looking at?"_ a woman screamed at him. _"Why did you have to be born?" _Yuki saw a women, who she guessed was the mom, resting her head on a table with a bottle of alcohol next to her. Uzuki-kun stood at the door just watching her. _"Without you, my life could have been different." _Once she said that Uzuki-kun shut his eyes as if he understood. He wasn't going to argue to what she was saying, for all he knew, it would have been better if he never were born. The image faded away, and Yuki saw Uzuki-kun standing right in front of her. She looked down, realizing what he was going through.

She somehow brought herself to speak, "Ne...? Uzuki-kun, are you all right?" He was startled by the sudden question, then that soon turn into fear. He put his hand on the eye where the blood had dripped down.

In a shaken voice he said, "You're doing it again..."

She soon realized he knew she saw his past. "I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Ah, I found her!" She heard one of the three girls she met before say. Yuki didn't even get to turn her head when Uzuki-kun yelled at her to shut up. Yuki stepped back a bit frightened by the sudden shout.

"U-Uzuki-kun...?" He kept covering his eye with his hand. He looked down, like he was trying to hold back his anger. Before he exploded, he turned around and ran away from Yuki as fast as he could.

The three girls walked up to Yuki. "What was that about?" one of them asked.

"Gross," another said.

"I don't understand him," the last one said. Yuki turned around to look at them. "Don't worry about him, Sakurai-chan. He's been really weird lately. I live near him. His mother's not always there..." The girl's tone turned dark, "Apparently, she's almost killed him a few times." Yuki remembered the visions. "B-but it's all just rumors," the girl said in a reassuring tone. But Yuki knew the truth.

Yuki looked down, "...I see...just rumors..." She looked back up with a smile, "Well, I better be going. Ja ne!" and ran off again. After a few seconds of running, she dropped her smile. 'I've got to help him somehow.'

* * *

><p><strong>~With Uzuki~<strong>

After getting away from Yuki, he found the nearest bathroom and lock himself inside. "Damn it! She's always pitying me!" he said with hate. He remembered back to when he and Yuki first met. Yuki wanted to be friends, because she thought they were the same, but he didn't think they were. Everyone treated her as if she was special, and treated him like a freak. He had slapped her hand away, when she had grabbed his. She didn't understand him at all, but she had cried for him that day. She took pitying on him, and that just made him even madder. She probably thought he was lesser than her–so much that she needs to feel sorry for him. "What's her problem?" he asked no one.

"You're pathetic," a voice said from nowhere. This startled Uzuki.

"Who's there!" he yelled

The voice continued, "I've been watching you from above," it said. Wanting to find the source of the voice Uzuki stepped out of his stall, listening carefully. "I felt bad for you," the voice chuckled finding humor in his words because that's the last thing the boy wanted to hear. It continued to speak, "You understand, don't you? That's why you sent those letters. Those death threats!" the voice echoed within Uzuki's head.

Uzuki dropped to his knees.

"It's her fault... Always acting like the good girl..." Uzuki managed to get out. "It's going to her head. She acts like she knows everything!" he said, venom in his voice. "I just wanted to scare her a little. That's why I..."

"Exactly," the voice interrupted, "It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong." Listening to every word, Uzuki began to agree with the voice.

"That's right. It's not my fault. She's the one that is wrong." The mark on his neck began to glow a bright red color.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Yuki~<strong>

Yuki sat alone at her desk, not joining in her other classmates' conversations. Her mind was elsewhere. It had wondered to a certain boy that has always been on her mind since the day they met.

"Uzuki-kun..." she whispered softly. She was desperately trying to find a way to help him, but she couldn't think of anything. 'Why am I so useless...?' she thought.

The bell rang, signaling school was over. She picked up her bag and made her way outside towards Kanata's Apartment, because she had promised him she would go visit after school. She walked down the street, not paying attention to what was around her, but luckily she didn't run into anyone.

When she got to his apartment, she went to the front desk to check in. After she wrote herself down, she went towards the direction of the elevators and made her way up to his floor. Kanata's room was around the corner from the elevators. Yuki made her way to his office.

When she got there she knocked on the door. She heard rustling on the other side of the door then the door opened revealing Kanata.

"Oh Yuki, please come in." Kanata moved to the side to let her in. She walked in and went to sit down on his couch. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"S-sure, thank you," she replied nervously.

Kanata came back with two mugs of tea in his hands and paper in his arm. He placed down one of the mugs in front of Yuki and the other in front of him. Then he laid down the pieces of paper he was carrying for her to see. It had a list of different apartments and the prices. "I found of few places for you," he said.

"Thank you," she said slowly, without even looking at the paper.

"If you don't find anything you like, I'll keep looking," he offered.

"Okay..." she said, not taking her eyes off the same spot on the table.

Noticing she wasn't herself today, Kanata asked, "Did something happen?"

"Huh?" She was surprised by the question.

Kanata continued, "Remember what I told you this morning? You can talk to me about anything.

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, but I'm fine really. It's nothing." She picked up the apartment papers, "Anyway, thank you for these. I'm sure one of these will work out."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before graduation." He went to pick up his cup of tea, "You should pace yourself."

She set down the pieces of paper and turned towards him. "I want to be like you Kanata-san." He took a sip of his tea and looked at her, a bit surprised. She smiled at him and got up. His eyes followed her movements as she continued to speak. "You work hard, making your way through college all by yourself... I think that is really great," she said as she looked at the different books on his desk. Then something caught her eye, "Huh? What's this book?" she asked noticing a gray book with a weird design on the spine.

Kanata saw the book she was holding up, "It's the only thing I had with me when I arrived at the orphanage," he replied.

Yuki looked at the cover of the book. It had four circles with designs in them, near each corner. In the middle was weird writing Yuki couldn't make out. "What does it say?"

Kanata replied, "_The Key of Raziel._"

"_The Key of Raziel,_" Yuki repeated, testing the words out. I sounded foreign.

"Recently, I learned how to read it," Kanata exclaimed. He got up and went to the window.

"What is it about?" she asked as he walked away.

He watched the street below. "Something that would be of benefit to the world," he replied, never taking his eyes off the people on the streets.

"To the world...?" Yuki asked, a bit confused at what he meant.

"Did you know the world is slowly moving toward its destruction?" Kanata told her. "Meteorological abnormalities caused by environmental pollution... Hunger, terrorism, and wars driven by racism and religion..." he paused; letting his words soak in to her mind. He continued, "Humans are foolish and deeply sinful creatures." Yuki just stared at him. Kanata turn his head slightly, "Ne Yuki..."

"Yes?" she replied.

"We must reset everything, to cleanse this tainted world. Don't you agree?" Kanata stared at her with a dark look in his eyes.

Shocked by the look, Yuki couldn't bring herself to reply to his question. Luckily some lady had called him to look over a document. Yuki took this chance to leave.

"I see you're busy right now. I guess I should be heading back to the orphanage anyway," Yuki made her way to the door. "Well bye Kanata-san. See you later!" she turned the corner to go into the elevator.

Kanata watched as her form disappeared, then turned back towards the lady with the document.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Orphanage~<strong>

Yuki looked out the window into the dark of night. 'Today, Kanata-san seemed a little different,' she thought. She remembered the look he had when he talked about cleansing the world. Remembering it gave her shivers down her spine. "What exactly did he mean by 'resetting' the world?" she asked herself.

She heard the door click open. "Yuki-chan! We're done brushing our teeth," a girl shouted. She turned around to the girl and the other kids. "Read to us."

"Come on. Let's play some more," the boy said.

"I want you to read too!" another girl said.

"Then, why don't I tell you guys a story today?" Yuki said to the kids.

"Yay!" they cheered.

She giggled at how easily pleased they are. "Come on guys lets get ready for bed then I'll tell you guys the story."

"Ok!" they all said and ran to their room, to get everything ready. Yuki walked into the room and all of the kids were in their beds waiting for her to tell them her story. She smiled and laid down next to one of the girls, and began to tell her tale.

"Once upon a time, a prince and a princess live alone in an empty field. They had only recently met, but they felt like they had known each other for a long time. And they quickly became friends." Yuki paused. "But why was that? They had just met for the first time." The kids listen to each word carefully. " The princess thought it was very strange, so she asked the prince, 'Is this really the first time we've met?' The prince relied, 'I think this is our first meeting, but I know you. And you know me.' The prince smiled and said, 'We were destined to meet because of the promise we made to God...'" Yuki was going to continue, but she heard the soft sounds of the children sleeping. She smiled at their calm relaxed faces, and got up trying not to disturb them. She was about to close the door when a girl called her.

"Yuki-chan." Yuki looked at her. "I love you," she said softly.

Yuki gave her another smile, "Good night," and closed the door behind her. A soft tone came from her phone. She got a message. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Help. -Uzuki_

Yuki was shocked. The person she had been thinking about all day was in trouble. She immediately ran out of the orphanage gates towards the direction of the place that was stated on the phone.

She ran downtown, until she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. It was Uzuki-kun.

She ran towards him and tried to call out his name, but he just gave her a blank stare. Yuki looked frightened when the crosswalk light went from green to red, telling people cars would be passing. And Uzuki was still in the middle of the street. She saw the traffic light turn green.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, she ran towards him. She stretched out her hand, trying to grab him, but once she "touched" him, he disappeared. She fell onto her knees.

"Uzuki-kun?" She was confused as where went. She tried to get up, but something latched onto her leg and wont release her from its deadly grip. "My legs!" She was beginning to panic. She heard the horn of a vehicle and looked up, she saw a huge truck heading for her at full speed. She looked at the bright light of the vehicle, she knew what was going to happen but didn't want to look. She turned her head away. She didn't want to die yet. "Help!" she called out.

Someone ran towards her, and picked her up into his arms. The man jumped up into the air to avoid the truck. Yuki was shocked, but still held onto her savior. All she saw of the man was his dark jet-black hair that shined in the moonlight.

She turned her head, when she saw the truck hit the side of the road. The moon was very bright that day, so she saw that no one was driving the vehicle.

The man dropped her off on the bridge that connected the two sidewalks. He set her down gently. "Are you hurt?" he asked. His voice was calm and husky. When he talked, it sent a shiver down her spine, like she knew the voice from somewhere.

"I'm fine," she replied. She looked at his eyes, 'It's like these silver eyes woke my sleeping heart."

She thought for a second, "How best to describe it? Like they're not of this world.' They studied each other for a while. 'These eyes...'

_'I finally found you.'_

Yuki was shocked. It was her voice, but it was distant, like from her memory. She got up, "What was that?" she asked the man, hoping he would know.

All he said was, "Be careful."

"Careful...?" Then she realized why she was there. She walked to the side of the bridge. "Uzuki-kun!" she shouted staring at the empty space on the road, where she thought Uzuki-kun had been.

"It was an illusion," the man exclaimed.

"An illusion?" Yuki asked, confused.

The man looked up towards the sky, "An illusion is darkness. Those who cannot see the darkness cannot resist its sweet temptation and are stained black." The clouds slowly covered the moon, leaving a dark shadow upon the earth. "Eventually, the darkness envelops the light, controlling everything." The shadow of the clouds covered the land.

"The darkness controls everything?" Yuki listened to every word, but didn't completely understand what they meant.

The man turn towards her, "Sound familiar?" he asked. Yuki then remembered the letter she had received earlier.

"It can't be..." she looked down in depression.

"I'm here," the man said.

She was surprised, "Eh?" The clouds moved pass the moons, so once again the moon's light shined down. With the moon illuminating everything around it, she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked with the moon behind him.

The man continued to speak, "Don't try taking on everything alone. I will save you...Yuki." Her name came off his tongue perfectly, like he's said it many time.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, instead he turn around and said, "I will not betray you," and began walking away.

Yuki didn't want this man to leave. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with him. She tried to reach out to him, but he was disappearing into the darkness. Then she realized that somehow this felt familiar. 'What is this feeling of nostalgia?' she thought, like this scene had happened before. She wanted to scream out his name, but didn't know it.

While he was walking away, she had a vision of him on a battlefield, standing on the rubble of former battle, with an eerie sun shining down upon him.

'_What should I do...?'_

She felt pain within her heart.

'_...I'm on the verge of tears.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Wow, that was long. I hope you guys liked it. :)

The reason I'm writing it like the anime/manga is because I was disappointed on how Yuki wasn't as strong as I would have liked, and that there wasn't a lot of romance between her and Luka, so I'm making it the way I like it.

**Anyway, don't forget to Review!**


	2. Episode 2: Eternal Investigation

** Me:** I understand I haven't updated in over a year and I apologies… (_ _ ) But at least I finally updated! :D I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! (^_^)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Summary:** What if Yuki was born as a girl once more and not a boy? She doesn't have any memories of anyone she knew in her past life, not even Luka. But will that stop her from falling in love with Luka all over again? As time passes, she gains her powers and her memories back; both happy and painful ones. Painful memories she had wished away before she died in her past life.

This follows the anime storyline.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uraboku: Redone<strong>

**Episode 2: ****Eternal Investigation**

An ebony car drove down the highway. Inside, a woman managed the wheel as a man sat in the back seat with his eyes closed, mind deep in thought. They sat there in the cold silence of the night, neither producing a sound. The only sound audible was the warm rubber of the wheels as the car drifted across the cool asphalt of the road that had been chilled by the biting night air.

After a long period of silence, the woman decided to speak of what she knew was on his mind. "It's about to begin," she said softly.

Upon hearing her words, the man was taken from his thoughts and opened his eyes. "Yes," he replied.

"Do you think it will be another painful battle?" the woman asked.

The man looked out the car window. He watched as the streets lights pass as white blurs. He did not know the answer to her question, but he did know that, "No matter how much we pray, we cannot stop time," he spoke out loud. "We cannot stop this battle." The women looked at him through her rearview mirror as he spoke. Knowing that was his final answer, she did not ask any more questions. They drove silently the rest of the way to their destination.

Many miles away, glowing blood-colored eyes cover the trees outside Asahi Orphanage. The black creatures that these eyes belong to, gazed through the windows of the orphanage as they watched their victim happily sleeping in her bed without knowing about the true dangers that surrounded her.

Dangers far greater than the average person could comprehend.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Morning~<strong>

"If you remember anything regarding this incident, let us know," a policeman insisted.

"Yes," Yuki replied softly. Two policemen had arrived early that morning to talk to the head of the household, but her sensei was out and she didn't want to bother the women in the middle of their cleaning and taking care of the children, so she decided to talk to them instead. She soon discovered the policemen had come to talk about the recent incident involving a bus crash – the very same crash she had seen the night before.

After getting no information on their case, the two officers walked out of the orphanage. "No witnesses this time, either," one officer said, as he and his co-worker made their way to the police car.

"This is headed for the U-files," the other officer stated.

"The Unknown Files?" the first officer asked.

"Yeah, the unidentified files," the second officer answered, as he opened the car door. "It's not our problem anymore," he jested as they drove away.

Yuki stood at the gate of the orphanage, watching as the two officers disappeared into the distance. She had heard what they had said. Normally she hated lying, but she did not know how to explain Uzuki-kun and the illusion she had seen of him, or the mysterious man that had saved her and left without a trace.

'That man…' she looked at the blue sky. 'Why can't I get his face out of my mind?' she asked herself. Obviously not getting an answer to her question, she decided to leave it at that and go back in to help out with chores, or whatever the children needed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Later~<strong>

Time had passed since the cops had visit, but even though she tried to keep herself preoccupied and not think about the mysterious man, her mind continued to wonder back to those familiar silver eyes.

She walked towards the bench outside, her mind in a daze. A calm wind had begun to blow, causing her hair and clothes to match its current. She sat down on the ivory painted wood of the bench and looked up at the clear cerulean sky. The wind continued to gently blow her hair, causing it to softly brush her rosy cheeks as the sun shined upon her form, making her hair glisten. To everyone else that looked upon her, they probably thought she was an angel that had descended down to the mortal realm for a rest.

'Who is he?' she thought, watching as the clouds moved slowly across the sky. 'I've never met him before, but…' She remembered his words from last night.

'_I will not betray you.'_

'How does he…?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a crack. Her eyes slightly widened as she glanced down at her hand and noticed that the bench wood had cracked beneath where her hand was rested. She grabbed her hand and looked at it. 'Did I do that?' she asked herself.

"Yuki-chan, we got it!" a girl's voice yelled out. She advert her gaze from her hand and glanced up at the girls, who were making their way towards her. She smiled gently at them.

'That's right, I totally forgot.' Earlier, the girls had asked to make jewelry, so she had sent them to find the box of beads to make them with. Thinking she had enough time to herself, she had gone outside to relax.

Once the girls reached her, she got up from the bench and gestured for them to follow her and sit under the tree. Yuki sat down and leaned her back against the trunk, the girls excitedly sat around Yuki and handed Yuki the box of plastic beads. Yuki took some of the beads and a piece of string and began stacking them on. The girls watched with innocent fascination as Yuki continued to add on beads. "Yuki-chan, hurry up and make it!" one girl complained impatiently.

Yuki giggled. "Hold on. You have to be patient, my dear," Yuki said kindly, still stringing on beads.

The girls laughed and continue to chant, "Hurry, hurry!"

The housekeepers took a break in doing the laundry to watch the scene beneath the tree. They couldn't help but smile as they saw how happy the girls were. "I'm relieved Yuki-chan is on break," the younger girl said.

The older woman nodded her had in agreement. "For some reason, the children do seem calmer with Yuki-chan around," she commented.

"She has to leave this place once she graduates, doesn't she?" the younger girl sadly asked.

"It can't be helped. It's the policy," the older woman explained. "I wonder if anything could be done about that."

Once Yuki put the last bead onto the necklace, she held it up for the other girls to see. "What do you think?" she asked the girls.

"It's beautiful!" one girl proclaimed.

"Wow, Yuki-chan," another girl commented. Yuki smiled, happy that the girls liked the necklace.

Not a long distance away, a girl sat on a fence with a boy at her side. They hid behind under the shade of a tree as they watched Yuki have fun with the girls. "Looks like Yuki-chan is having a lot of fun," the girl observed with a smile on her face.

"But will she be alright?" her partner questioned. She looked at him, confused at what he was talking about. "I'm just wondering if she'll be able to endure the upcoming battle." The girl's eyes saddened, knowing he was right. "She's so kind and fair-skinned…" he continued, but was soon interrupted as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his teammate had embraced him.

"I'm also worried about you, Tsukumo," she said softly. "You're as kind as Yuki-chan."

Tsukumo smiled at her words. "I'll be fine. I have you Toko-chan," he replied back.

Toko smiled and began rubbing his head like a little child. "There, there. That's right, don't ever leave your sister."

An ebony car parked in front of the orphanage. A man with long hair, which was the same color as Yuki's, tied into a ponytail and wearing a suit stepped out of the car. He quietly made his way inside to meet with the director of the orphanage.

A few minutes later, one of the orphan boys looked out the window towards Yuki and the girls. "Yuki-nee!" he shouted to get her attention. Yuki and the girls looked at the boy that had called her. "The director wants to see you."

"Huh? I wonder what he wants to see me about?" Yuki questioned out loud. She handed the girls the necklaces she had made and stood up. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" she said with a smile.

"Okay!" the girls shouted smiling back. They waved Yuki goodbye as she made her way to the director's office.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Director's Office~<strong>

"I'm surprised a relative has come to see her," the director remarked to the mysterious man sitting on the chair across from him. "I'm sure she'll be delighted."

The man crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap in a very professional way. "I certainly hope so," the man replied, his voice leveled and calm, "It took months to get here."

They both turned their heads when they heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," they heard a very soft girl's voice say before the door was opened a second later.

The mysterious man looked up. 'She still looks the same after all this time,' he thought. He decided to get her attention, "You must be Yuki-chan."

"Eh? How do you know my name?" she asked, wondering who this stranger was.

The man smiled at her confusion. 'Of course she wouldn't remember me.' He got up from his seat and made his way towards the confused girl. 'I guess I have to introduce myself again,' he thought as he raised his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I am Giou Takashiro."

Thinking that Yuki was still a little confused, the director got up and gestured towards the man in the suit, "Yuki, this man is your brother."

"Huh?" Yuki was shocked. 'This man…is my brother…?' She got a good look of this man now that she knew whom he was.

The director gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "How about you sit down, Yuki. I know this must all be a huge shock for you." He gestured for her to sit in a chair.

Once they were all seated, she looked back at the man that claimed he's her brother. "What do you mean, you're my brother?" she asked.

"We have different mothers, but I am certain you are my sister. After my mother passed away, your mother met my father, but the two never married," he explained, gazing at her with a serious look. "My father didn't find out about you until after your mother passed away. I've been searching for you since our father's passing, two years ago," he told her as he watched her eyes grow wide at the information. "I am terribly sorry that you were left alone all this time," he apologized sadly, finally breaking his gaze from her.

"Oh –uh–You don't need to be," she stammered, not liking that she had somehow made her brother feel bad.

The director looked at them one last time before stepping out of the room. 'They probably don't need me in there listening to their conversation,' he thought looking out of the orphanage window. He took out his phone and scrolled down until he had reached "Wakamiya Kanata" in his contacts. 'He probably would like to know about this,' the director thought, listening as the phone rang.

The phone was picked up on the other end, "Hello?" the voice said.

"Kanata, I have something to tell you involving Yuki…"

Inside the office, the two siblings continued to talk. "While it can never make up for everything that's happened up till now, would you come live with me in Tokyo for both our father's and my own sake?" the man asked.

Yuki looked at him with a shocked expression. 'We had only just met and he's willing to take me in?' she asked herself.

"We only have each other," he added.

Yuki looked down. 'I know he's right, but can I really intrude on him like this? I hate to be a bother to someone especially since I just met him.' She looked back at the man, "May I have some time to think it over?"

The man nodded in understanding, "Of course. It's a important decision."

* * *

><p>Tsukumo sat on the fence eating some snacks. A bird flew from the rooftop onto a branch close to the boy. It chirped to get his attention. Tsukumo looked up at it and smiled. "I see. Thank you," he said as if he understood the flying animal.<p>

Toko looked up, "Oh." They watched as Yuki came out of the building looking a little dejected. "Is Yuki-chan okay?"

Yuki walked slowly out the door. 'I need some time to think about this. It just all happen so fast.' She stopped walking. 'To be honest, I'm happy about what my brother said. I've always wondered who I am and why I was born…"

"Yuki-chan!" a girl's voice called.

Yuki was snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Yuki saw that the girls were still waiting under the tree for her; they had not left that spot since she went inside. Yuki watched as the girls smiled and waved for her to come and join them. She smiled to herself. 'I guess they were waiting for me all this time. I don't know what my purpose is in this life, but at least I can make some people happy,' she thought as she looked at the smiling girls. 'Those children will need me.' Her smile dropped slightly, 'I have a home here. If I stay here, I…'

'_You're running.'_

Yuki was shocked. 'It's that voice again. It sounds like me… only more… distant…' Her mind brought her to a place covered in rubble produced from previous activities of battle. Buildings were in ruins, shattered wood littered the ground, and the dirt was matted down from the many steps of men and monsters that fought. The ground, caked with debris and blood, looked cold and lifeless under the eeriness of the dark sky. The suns rays that shined through the black clouds did not bring any warmth to the land.

'_You're only running from what you must do,'_ the voice continued to say. Yuki looked around to see if she could find the source of the voice, but sadly, there was none. _'You're only running,_' the voice continued to chant. _'Only running!'_

Toko and Tsukumo watched as Yuki continued to just stand in one spot with her eyes staring into blank space. She no longer responded to anything around her, even as the girls screamed her name. "Hey, doesn't something seem odd to you?" Toko asked her partner as she continued to watch Yuki's behavior.

The wind began to pick up around them and the sky turned dark. Gray clouds started covering the sky, swallowing the land beneath its shadows. The leaves on the tress began to rustle violently as the wind thrashed them around. The girls covered their eyes as leaves and dirt began flying around. "I'm not running," Yuki denied the voice.

'_You're running.'_

Tsukumo sensed that something was terribly wrong. "Stop, Yuki!" he screamed, trying to get her attention.

'_You're running,'_ the voice repeated louder.

Oblivious to anything happening around her, Yuki shouted at the voice, "I'm not running!" She grabbed her head with her hands, trying to get rid of the intruding voice. A yellow radiance encased her body and her eyes began to glow as she screamed in frustration. Everything around her began breaking. The necklace a girl was wearing broke into many pieces; the glass on the windows shattered, and the shards began flying everywhere due to the violent winds.

Seeing as many shards of glass were headed for the girls, Tsukumo acted quickly to reach them and get them to safety. Once getting there, he had to block some of the shards with his gun before picking up the three girls and running them inside. Tsukumo set them down. "It will be alright," he comforted the crying girls, "You're safe now." He glanced at them one last time before heading back outside. The scene he witnessed was worse than before. Yuki had pulled herself into a fetal-like-position with her knees to her chest and her hands still holding her head. Yuki's long hair wrapped around her like wild snakes, it whipped through the air as the violent wind tossed it around. He watched as she continued clutching her head, chanting the words, "I'm not running," over and over again.

"Yuki! You need to calm down!" Tsukumo turned to Toko, who cupped her hands and was trying to scream out to Yuki to try to get her to ease her emotions. Tsukumo looked up at the sky and noticed that the once gray clouds turned black and began to swirl with Yuki in the center.

'If we don't stop her, she might destroy this orphanage,' Tsukumo thought. He made his way to Toko, trying to avoid being hit by any flying debris. "We need to find a way to stop her!" Tsukumo yelled to Toko.

"I know! But how?" she asked him. He gave her an unsure, sad look. 'We have to do something,' Toko thought desperately. With the only option she could think of, Toko carefully made her way to Yuki.

"Toko-chan?" Tsukumo called out. Toko turned to her partner and gave him a look that read, 'Trust me.'

Toko had to fight the wind and dodge several shards of glass to get to Yuki. Once she made it to her, she reached out her hand and grasped one of Yuki's wrists. Shocked by the touch, Yuki looked up at her with glowing eyes. Toko's face softened as she noticed that Yuki had been crying from frustration. The face Yuki was making broke Toko's heart. Toko gently pulled Yuki towards her and wrapped her arms around the delicate body. "It's okay, Yuki," she comforted her, while stroking her hair. Yuki let her arms fall to her side as she let herself get embraced. Yuki closed her eyes, letting the last of her tears slip down her cheeks and slowly enabled herself to relax. As time passed, the winds began to calm and the clouds slowly began to lift as the yellow radiance around Yuki began to fade. Toko continued to stroke her hair in a soothing motion, watching as the last of Yuki's tears fell onto her shirt as she fell unconscious.

Noticing that the weather was slowly stabilizing, Tsukumo made his way to the two girls. "Good job Toko-chan," he congratulated with a smile. His face turned serious as he looked at Yuki, "Is she okay?"

Toko smiled down at the unconscious girl. "I think she will be just fine. She's probably just exhausted from using a lot of her power all at once," Toko assured him. Toko got a good look around. She saw that the yard of the orphanage was in ruins. Some of the trees had cracked with branches broken off and ubiquitous shards of glass were on the ground. "Yuki-chan had done this…" Toko marveled.

"I don't think she was doing it consciously," Tsukumo replied. He looked at the clearing sky. "It's a difficult time for her," he proclaimed. Toko nodded in response.

Once the weather finally cleared, all the adults began coming outside. They looked around worriedly. "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" They heard crying coming from a certain direction and followed it. They found the three girls that were out earlier and tried to comfort them. The younger housekeeper walked up to Toko with a worried look. "Is Yuki hurt?" she asked trying to get a better look.

Toko gave a small smile at the lady, "She's fine. I think she just got a little overwhelmed."

The lady sighed with relief. "That's good. It was a little overwhelming having the weather suddenly change on them. I'm sure she was very frightened just like the girls. Oh, the poor dears," the young lady fretted, cupping her cheeks in worry. The lady looked over at the older housekeeper with the crying girls. "Well. Since you look like you have Yuki taken care of, I think I'm going to help out with the girls." The lady left them and walked towards the others, leaving the two teens alone.

"We need her to come with us as soon as possible. Before her powers are fully awakened," Tsukumo proclaimed.

Toko looked down at the peaceful-looking girl on her lap, "That'd be best for Yuki-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>~Later That Evening~<strong>

The sun was lower in the sky. The colored turned from bright blue to warm oranges and reds as the sun slowly drifted down towards the horizon. Yuki opened her eyes and found herself in her room. She slowly sat up and grabbed her head as a throbbing pain began shooting through her skull. "W-what happened?" she asked herself. All she remembered was a voice – _her voice_ – scream at her and the scene of a battlefield. She looked around in a daze. 'Wasn't I outside? How did I get in my room?' she thought, a bit confused by her situation. She quietly got up and made her way out her bedroom door. She headed outside to the area she was before. Before she even made it through the front door of the orphanage, she noticed that all the windows facing the yard she was in earlier were shattered. Glass littered both the inside and the outside of the building. She noticed the two housekeepers accessing the damage.

"What a relief," one of them proclaimed.

"Yeah. No one was badly hurt."

"Were these cracked?" the first girl asked.

"Even if they were, they wouldn't all break at once," the other lady answered.

"I suppose not."

"Is it someone's idea of a joke?" the older woman scorned.

Yuki listened as they conversed, her mind drifting back to the events that had unfolded earlier. Images flashes across her mind as she remembered what had taken place. 'I had done this,' she thought her hands covering her mouth in shock. She looked around and saw all the damage she had caused. Yuki quickly turned around and ran out of the door; pass the gate of the orphanage. She was still covering her mouth with one of her hands as tears threatened to fall once again. She turned the corner so quickly that she did not notice Kanata walking from a different direction.

Kanata stooped walking and watched as Yuki ran with a hand covering her face and tears falling to the ground. "Yuki…" he said worriedly. Not wanting to lose her trail, he decided to follow her.

Yuki ran until she reached one of the bridges that stretched over the street. Luckily for her, no one was on the street at the moment, leaving her in silent peace. She didn't have to worry about strangers seeing her cry. She leaned against the railing burying her face in her hands as she let her tears fall freely. 'Because of me… Because of whatever I did earlier… Everyone…'

"Yuki." Her head snapped up and she turned towards the source of the familiar voice. Kanata's eyes became worried as he saw her crying. He watched as she subtly tried to wipe her tears away.

"Kanata-san," she greeted with a forced smile.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked while walking closer.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine," Yuki answered. "Why are you here?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Yuki. How long have I've known you?" Yuki looked away, knowing that he was right. He practically knew everything about her. "I'm here because I heard that a man, calling himself your brother, stopped by."

Yuki looked down, "That's correct." A hand clasped onto her shoulder. Surprised, she quickly glanced up at Kanata.

He gave her a small smile. "Take your time. Your brother suddenly shows up. You have every reason to be confused," he told her. He took his other hand and gently brushed a stray tear off her cheek. "You can always stay with me until things settle down, Yuki," he offered.

"Um, Kanata-san, I…" Yuki began quietly.

"Hm?"

"I… I…" Yuki muttered.

Kanata had to strain his ears to listen because of how soft Yuki was talking. "Yuki?" he questioned.

Yuki shook her head. "Sorry. It's nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you." She slowly walked down the stairs and walked away.

Kanata continued to watch her as she left. 'Yuki…' he thought, worriedly. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and began heading back to his place.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>

"I really am fine. You worry too much, Yuki-chan," once of the girls from yesterday complained as Yuki checked her over many times. She had a band aide on her cheek for a cut she had received from a stray shard of glass that had grazed her face.

'I did this to her,' Yuki thought sorrowfully, continuing to scan her body for any more injuries. She gently rubbed the band aide on the girl's cheek with her thumb. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, Yuki-nee?" the boy asked, watching the interaction between them.

"Yeah, it's not your fault, Yuki-chan," the girl agreed. "You're so weird, Yuki-chan," the girl jested with a smile.

Yuki looked at them with confusion. 'Did they not see me cause all of this damage?' she asked herself. Part of her wished they hadn't. She patted the girl's head and gave her a small smile. "I'm just glad you're alright." The girl smiled and nodded. "Now," Yuki got up from where she was sitting, "It's time for you guys to head to school." She gently ushered them out the door. The kids happily ran out to the front gate. They turned around and waved back at Yuki.

"See you later, Yuki-nee," they shouted and ran out the orphanage gate. Yuki calmly waved them goodbye with a small smile until she could no longer see them. Once they were gone, she dropped her act and let the smile leave her face. She slowly made her way to her school while looking down in thought. Before long, a few girls began to catch up to her.

"Sakurai-chan," they called to get her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. She saw that the people that had called her were the three girls from yesterday at school.

Yuki put on her fake smile once again. "Good morning," she greeted the girls.

The girl noticed that her smile was slightly forced. "You seem down," one girl pointed out."

Yuki tried to make her smile bigger, "Not at all."

From across the street, Uzuki watched as the girls conversed. He couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows and scrawl at the scene.

"You shouldn't worry about what happened with Uzuki yesterday," the girl said.

His ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned. His scrawl deepened when the girl talked about him like that.

"Yeah, forget about him," another girl agreed. Uzuki turned and began walking away, not wanting to hear any more nonsense from the mouths of those idiotic girls.

"She was abandoned by her parents, just like I was. What's so special about her?" he asked no one, letting the hate show in his words.

"Upset that she gets all the attention?" the voice that had evaded his mind from yesterday asked. Uzuki stopped, startled by the voice. "Are you content letting her look down on you?" the voice continued. Uzuki's world began to turn gray, as the voice took over all aspects of his mind. The wind began to pick up and the shadows began to grow, saturating everything within its dark body. "On top of that, she pities you." The voice was growing louder within Uzuki's head. He no longer heard anything from the outside world.

"No. I don't want to be pathetic. I refuse!" he shouted at the voice.

"What do you desire? What do you want?" it asked.

Uzuki's eyes clouded over into a hollow gray. "Power. I want power." The red mark on his neck began to grow responding to his plea. "Please give me power." The mark quickly started spreading around the whole neck giving the boy what he wanted. The voice laughed hauntingly as everything was going according to its plan.

Not that far away in a nearby forest just outside of the city, black creatures of the night ran around the branches and the trunks of the trees. A silver bullet cut through the air and shatter one of the creatures into dust. Two figures ran after the creatures with their weapons as they tried to get rid of all of them.

"Where did all of them come from?" Toko asked Tsukumo, holding her sword in a fighting stance. Their weapons sparked from over using their abilities.

His only reply was, "The power of darkness is growing." Hundreds of red eyes began to glow around them. The two teens and the creatures quickly spread out to try to increase ground. No matter how long they fought, both sides ceased to stop fighting, neither willing to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>~At School~<strong>

Yuki opened her shoe locker to change her outdoor shoes into her indoor slippers. Instead of finding just her slippers inside, she found a mysterious note waiting for her. Her expression turned frightened. 'Another letter…' She continued to look at the letter, afraid to even touch it. 'It's probably another death threat. I don't think I did anything to have someone hate me this much,' she thought.

"What? A love letter?" one of the girls that she met earlier asked. She quickly closed her locker before any of them could grab the letter and read it. "I knew that Sakurai-chan was popular because of how pretty and kind you are. I'm sure a lot of guys must like you," the girl said, oblivious to how Yuki really felt about the letter.

"You've got the wrong idea," she tried to defend herself. She glanced away from the girl and noticed Uzuki walking slowly to class with a frown on his face. She turned towards the girls; "I think I will see you girls later. I should be heading to homeroom right now."

"Okay Sakurai-chan! See you later!" the girls called out and waved her goodbye as they walked to their homerooms as well.

Yuki slid the door open and looked at Uzuki's desk; sure enough he was sitting there with the same expression on his face. Yuki walked up to his desk. "Uzuki-kun." He turned his head to face her and instantly his face soured. "About yesterday…" she began. He turned away from her. "Uh–I really didn't mean to do that." She reached over to touch his shoulder.

Uzuki's eyes widened when he noticed her hand about to touch him. He stood up and slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted angrily, shoving her away from him. The noise in the room instantly vanished as everyone ceased their talking to witness the scene being played in front of them.

Once Uzuki's hand had touched Yuki, her whole body began to throb as she began to see visions again. She watched as clippings of kanji from different forms of media – newspaper, magazines, advertisements – were scattered everywhere with a lone pair of scissors. She saw Uzuki hunched over his desk as he glued the kanji on a piece of white paper into a familiar message, "Sakurai Yuki, die!"

Yuki's vision changed as she was brought back into the classroom. Her movement faltered as she tried to steady her legs. She glanced up and noticed Uzuki walking towards her. "Uzuki-kun…" she said in a hush tone.

"You're a nuisance," he spatted when he was close enough. "I hate your goody two-shoes, know-it-all act."

"What's his problem," one girl whispered to her friend as she heard what he said.

"Doesn't he seem different," the girl's friend asked her.

Uzuki continued talking as if he didn't hear them, "I'm not your friend." He moved in closer so that his mouth was close to her ear, "I felt bad for you, so I thought I'd try being nice, but you misunderstood." Uzuki's voice darkens, "No one needs you."

Yuki's eyes widened with shock. 'W-what?' Her body responded to her emotion and let out a spark of energy.

Tsukumo paused in his fighting and turned towards the source of energy knowing whom it belonged to. "Yuki," he said alarmed. 'If she releases her energy again, she will destroy her school and possibly everyone in it,' he thought, panicking. He was about to try to warn Toko, but right when he was about to run to her, a black creature severed his line of vision of Toko. He continued firing bullets at the enemy. 'Damn. We won't be able to reach her at this rate. I just hope she doesn't cause too much damage.'

Once he was done talking to Yuki, Uzuki pulled away and brushed passed her. As he walked out the classroom he laughed evilly. 'Oh what a glorious expression she's making, one of fright and doubt,' he thought with a smile as he calmly walked through the hall. 'If only she looked like that all the time instead of her overly-cheerful self.'

Yuki stood in the same spot in the classroom even minutes after Uzuki had left. _'No one needs you.' _His words haunted her mind.

'Is it true?' she questioned herself. 'I'm just a nuisance to everyone? Maybe there isn't any meaning to my life after all,' she thought as her body began to pulse again.

"_No one needs you," _his voice rang in her head, as it grew louder with every said word.

Her body pulsed stronger this time. Her vision blurred as uncontrolled energy began building up around her. With one last strong pulse, her body glowed for a split second – everyone else probably thought it was a trick of the light – before all of the light bulbs in the school shattered all over the ground.

The screams of Yuki's classmates snapped her back to reality. Her eyes opened in horror as she watched as students tried to shield their heads from falling glass. 'I did it again…' Yuki thought with despair, as the screams still echoed within her ears.

Yuki quickly ran out the door and passed students in the hall as they continued to scream. Once she made it outside, she stopped in her tracks. She looked up and saw darks clouds covering the blue sky. 'I caused this,' she thought as rain began pelting her face. Even though she was outside, she still heard the terrified screams of the students. Wanting to escape the horrible sound of terror, she began running again. She couldn't go back to the orphanage, because the housekeepers would ask questions on why she was home early. She ran through the streets, passing many people holding brightly colored umbrellas. The colors clashed with the weather and the emotions she felt. 'How did this happen?' she asked herself as she kept running without knowing where to go; but at that moment she didn't care, all she wanted to do was escape. 'I… I…'

"_I'm here."_

Her eyes widened as she remembered his words. Without her noticing, a tear fell from her face. She couldn't contain it any longer, the fear of her powers, the horror in knowing she was hurting people, the sadness she felt for being a nuisance to others, and the want… for him. All her emotions began pouring out as one thing ran through her mind, 'I want to see him.'

She ran until she came up to a river. She walked down the steps leading to the river's edge hoping to escape any wandering eyes. She leaned against the wall and sat down, hugging her knees. 'I want the pain to go away,' she thought, letting tears fall onto her already soaked shirt. She closed her eyes and let the rain hit her.

She stayed like that for a while, until she noticed that she could no longer feel the rain. She glanced up with her tear-rimmed-eyes and saw the one person she had longed to see again. He hovered over her with his hand against the wall, shielding her from some of the rain. He stood there in his soaked dark clothes looking down on her with kind and worried eyes.

'_Luka,' _her subconscious called out.

"You'll get wet," he said in his husky voice that made her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes softened as she gave him a small genuine smile, "So will you." Her heart and mind felt at ease with him, as if he was the missing part she had been trying to find all this time.

In the same forest just outside of town, creatures continued to be shattered by the hands of two teens. Tsukumo finally made it to Toko, but sadly, they did not make it to Yuki before she had released that burst of energy. Toko turned to her partner, "How is Yuki-chan doing?' she asked him, having felt her power as well. Tsukumo closed his eyes and tried to feel for a trace of Yuki's power. He felt a wave of relaxed energy, which he knew was Yuki's.

He smiled and turned to Toko, "She's fine. She has calmed down."

Luka watched Yuki carefully. "What happened?" he asked her. He had felt her power coming from the school and had watched her run away, but he did not know why she had ran.

He saw Yuki's face look down in shame. "Maybe I'm not kind at all," Yuki said dejectedly.

"Idiot."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly and looked up at him, "Eh?"

His face remained impassive, "That would never even occur to the truly unkind," he pointed out. A water drop fell from his hair and splashed her squared on her forehead. Her eyes widen with surprise, but soon relaxed, letting the drop run down her cheeks.

"I've always been able to see and hear things others can't," she explained to him. "Lately, that power has been increasing. I can't stop it." She squeezed her knees even tighter. "I don't want to see these things. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"_I'm not your friend." _Uzuki's words rang through her mind.

"I couldn't do anything about Uzuki-kun," she said as her knuckles turned white from gripping her shirt tightly.

"Why do you care about that human?" he asked her.

"_You're a nuisance._

_I hate your goody two-shoes, know-it-all act._

_I felt bad for you, so I thought I'd try being nice, but you misunderstood._

_No one needs you."_

Despite her mind trying to tell her otherwise, she did not regret telling Luka her reason. "Because we're friends." Luka's eyes widened with surprise, knowing how Uzuki really looks at her on the street. "Even though he said we're not, he was the only one to reach out to me when I was alone," she explained. "But I…" She remembered the words she had said to him the first time they met.

"_You've walked a dark path."_

"I had hurt him," she finished. She closed her eyes as she let the sorrow of that day wash over her.

"It's not your fault," he said as he sat down next to her. She glanced at how close he was. "He doesn't want to see the truth. He avoids the truth by attacking others," he told her. "If he fails to do so, he feels dead."

Yuki turned her head and faced the river once again. She watched as the river moved in rapids. "But we're still friends…" Yuki continued to claim. Luka glanced at the sky as the clouds began to lift and float away, revealing blue sky.

"Humans are complicated," was his only reply. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Luka glanced down at her and let a small smile graze his face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

'Yuki.'

* * *

><p><strong>~Later that Day~<strong>

The rain had passed, but puddles still littered the ground. Luka decided that it was time for Yuki to head back to the orphanage, but she did not want to go unless he agreed to walk her there. Since he was never good at refusing her, he complied. So now here they were, calmly walking down the street in the direction of the orphanage.

"Uh–If it's not too much to ask…" Yuki began to say.

Luka turned to her, "Hm?"

"Could you tell me what you want to be called?" she asked. Her subconscious called him Luka, but that seems too rude for her to suddenly call him that.

He turned away. "Zess."

'So he didn't want to use the name Luka. Maybe that's not even his name. Can I trust what my subconscious says?' she asked herself. To her it didn't matter either way. She turned to Zess with a worried look on her face. "Will I see you again?" she asked urgently, hoping he would say yes. Zess never answers. Instead he stops walking and looks around as if expecting something to happen. "Zess-san?" Yuki was confused. 'Why did he stop?' Before she could react, Zess quickly moves in front of her and picks her up bridal style and leaps into the air. In her surprise, Yuki wraps her arms around her neck, trying to get a better hold on him. Not even a second later, the very spot they had been standing explodes. 'W-what's going on?' Yuki asked herself, surprised at the spectacle. Zess safely lands a good distance away from the destruction. He continued to hold her as he turned his head to watch the cloud of dust. Once the cloud of dust and dirt cleared up, standing in the spot where they previously stood were several black animal-like creatures. They growled as they looked at their next prey . Them. "W-what are those?" Yuki asked a bit scared. She tightened her hold around his neck.

"Duras," Zess replied. Yuki was amazed he remained calm even when faced with several of these "duras."

Yuki glanced up at him, "Duras?"

"They're demons."

"Demons…" Yuki turned towards the beast again and got a better look at them. Their blood-red eyes narrowed when they glanced at her. Her fear was slowly consuming her being. She gripped her hand so hard that her nails dug into her skin. Due to her fear, the streetlights nearby began to crack. A small soft yellow light encased her person again. Zess glanced down at her until the streetlights fully shattered and the duras began to advance quickly towards them. Zess easily sidesteps and dodges their attacks. He quickly grips Yuki and hurtles them over another demon. He expertly lands on a metal fence with one foot and without hesitation leaps into the air once again, narrowly avoiding a duras as it smashed into the fence, breaking it. At the peak of his jump, Zess was cornered on all sides by three duras. He scowled at his predicament, but refused to give up. He was about to slash them apart when beams of silver light shoots through all of the duras, destroying them completely. With the enemy gone, Zess safely lands on the ground with Yuki in his arms. He glances up and was not surprised to see Tsukumo and Toko there with their weapons out. Sensing that the fighting was over, Yuki pulls her head from Zess's chest to glance up.

"You okay, Yuki-chan?" Toko asked with a smile.

"Sorry we're late," Tsukumo apologized. Yuki watching in amazement as both of their weapons started disintegrating into white dust-like particles until they collected around their rings and disappeared completely. Zess gently set her down.

"You guys are…"

"They are members of the Giou Clan, just like you," a familiar voice said.

Yuki's eyes widened as the person walked closer to them. "Takashiro-san."

Takashiro faced the two teens, "Good work, Toko and Tsukumo." He faces Zess, "You as well, Zess."

"So Zess-san is also part of the Giou Clan too?" Yuki asked. Zess looked away, not wanting to answer that question.

"He isn't of the Giou Clan," Takashiro corrected, "His case is a little complicated."

Yuki looked at Zess worriedly. She turns back to her brother, "Um–I don't really understand."

"I suppose you would be confused." Takashiro gestured to Toko and Tsukumo. "As you can see, the members of the Giou Clan possess special abilities. And, they symbolize our clan," he explained. Yuki looked down remembering he said she was part of this clan as well, and she guessed that's why she had these powers. Takashiro noticed her look. "It seems you know what I'm talking about." Shocked that he knew, she glanced up to look at her brother. He gave her a serious look. "Your powers will continue to grow. You will fear them," he told her.

Her eyes widened even more. 'No. I don't want my powers to grow. I _already_ fear them!' she screamed in her head. "No way. I'm an ordinary high school student. I'm an ordinary…" she tried to say, but even to her it seemed she was just trying to hide the true. "I'm…" She adverted her gaze and clenched her hand into a fist. Zess, Toko, and Tsukumo watched silently as Yuki fought this inner conflict by herself.

Takashiro decided to intervene. "If you come with us, we will teach you knowledge, control, and the means to cope with those powers," he persuaded. "That is the best path for you, Yuki." Yuki cringed, knowing there was no other way of dealing with her powers. She knew he was right. If she kept running, then she could end up hurting more people.

The wind began to pick up again, responding to her inner turmoil.

'_Time began to move too quickly. _

_Until this point, I'd thought I'd be able to continue in my ordinary life.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Wow. (O_O)

Do you guys know how long it took me to write this? I've worked none stop for four days because I've already delayed this chapter long enough (over a year).

It's a lot harder to write a series like this one because I actually have to re-watch the episodes in second spurts. Every three to five seconds, I have to stop and write my story.

It's like those clay animation videos/movies people make; every second they have to move the figurines half a millimeter. They usually have to do this for about ten to twenty minutes to maybe one to two hours (if they want to torture themselves) of footage.

All I have to say is that it sucks. I thought it would be easy since there were only twenty-four episodes and you can watch one episode pretty quickly… big mistake. (=_=) :P

Luckily, I'm did it anyway, because I really wanted to finish this story, so yay! \(^o^)/

Oh, and sorry for making Yuki cry a lot in this chapter, I don't think she will have many of these moments again in the later chapters, just this one. I guess this can be her "angst" chapter, or something. :P

Anyway, I hope you liked reading this chapter! :)

If not, then too bad, because I'm sure not going to be changing it anytime soon (if ever).

With that said,** Review, please!** (^_^)


End file.
